Vanilla, Chocolate, and Vampires
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: When Sting Eucliffe set about hunting down two criminals, he never would of imagined crossing the path of his childhood friend. Nor would he thought that he would taste like chocolate. AU. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

**Stingue Week 2014**

**Day #5 - Alternate Universe**

The smell of vanilla, chocolate, and other flavors of ice cream waft through the air. His crimson eyes were critically analyzing the ice cream shop where he worked. The shop was quite spacious in and of itself. There were several tables and chairs spread throughout the room. The dim light coupled with its walls that resembled a log cabin gave the shop a genuinely friendly atmosphere. The atmosphere proved to show incongruity with the proprietors of the store though.

Orlando's Ice Cream was owned by the family trio of Jiemma, Minerva, and Bacchus. While the son, Bacchus, was generally an easygoing and friendly guy (his propensity to indulge in alcoholic beverages with his girlfriend, Cana Alberona, notwithstanding.), his sister and father were a different story altogether. Jiemma and Minerva were unpleasant people who tended to delight in the suffering of others. One thing that set Minerva apart from her father were her moments of genuine kindness.

The employees of the store – Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Dobengal, and Rogue Cheney – tended to give Jiemma a wide berth. And while they avoided Minerva, sometimes they enjoyed her presence greatly. One of the members, Rogue Cheney (His closest friends would refer to him as Ryos), was currently looking around the room after giving the beautiful Aguria Sisters, Yukino and Sorano, their serving of strawberry and mint ice cream respectively. The afternoon sun, hidden by gray clouds threatening the land below with snow, hung languidly in the December sky as Rogue watched a new customer enter the store.

The customer, at least in Rogue's opinion, was dressed rather strangely. The customer was masculine, that much he was sure of. The man was wearing a brown fedora and a black longcoat. He was wearing black sunglasses that hid his eyes. He wore black hunting gloves and brown combat boots.

His shirt and pants were a simple obsidian. The most interesting thing about the person though was the brown scarf wrapped around his neck. As the man looked around the room as he approached Rogue, a sense of foreboding befell the black haired man.

"Hello," Rogue greeted politely. "what can I-"

"Have you seen two suspicious men around here?" The man interrupted. In doing so, Rogue noticed the arrogance that seemed to drip from his voice. "An orange haired man with a ponytail and a black haired man who looked to be the size of one of your tables?"

"Hmm," Rogue put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. When he thought about it, he _did_ see two people that fit the description. The orange haired man had blueberry ice cream while his rather obese friend had some rocky road. "I had given them some ice cream earlier today, but they just took off and disappeared."

The man cursed lowly. "And did they mention _where_ they planned on going?"

"Sorry," Rogue said. "but they didn't. Care for some ice cream though?"  
>The man stared straight at Rogue before sighing. "I guess I might as well."<p>

"Okay, what would you like?" Rogue asked as he already got the ice cream scoop ready.

"A plain vanilla ice cream cone will be fine." The man replied.

"Coming right up!" Rogue said with a small smile.

As he made it, Rogue noticed how absently the man in front of him was looking around the room. "So, what's your name?"

That question caught the man's attention. "My name? Why are you asking?"

"If you don't want to tell me," Rogue started, seeing how evasive the man was acting. "that's fine." He put the final scoop on and offered it to the man. "Here you go."

Handing the money to Rogue, the black haired man noticed with a start how his customer winced in pain. "Are you okay?"

His crimson eyes fell upon the man's wrist. He noticed, aside from it being _abnormally_ pale, it was also blistering.

"Yeah, I'm," The man groaned. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you grimacing and why is your wrist blistering?"

"I'm photosensitive." The man explained before concealing his wrist.

"So that means that," Rogue began. "you're practically a vampire? Except for the thirst for human blood?"

"You could say that," The man said as he took his ice cream. "thanks."

"You're welcome," Rogue responded before a small smirk formed on his face. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for those two people you mentioned."

"I'll appreciate it." The man said before he turned around and left the store.

For Rogue, the rest of the day was rather uneventful. The only noticeable aspects being the scarf-wearing, salmon haired man that came in with a blond haired woman and the dark blue haired man who had an issue with keeping his shirt on that came in with a this blue haired woman that spoke in the third person.

As he served his last customers, it was time to lock up for the night. Jiemma and Minerva (except for the rare occasion) left one of the employees to close up for the night. Bacchus wasn't really part of the equation though as when the sun went down, he tended to spend his time with Cana. And the less said about _that_, the better.

Rogue was turning the lights off and locking the front door when he heard it. It was a rustling noise that came from the alleyway next to the store. Curiosity piqued and winning over common sense, he slowly made his way down the corridor. If there was one thing he was good at, it was blending into the shadows.

When he was about halfway through the corridor, his crimson eyes widened upon what he saw. Standing there in what seemed to be a two-on-one battle were the orange haired man and his rotund friend and the man that he had seen earlier. The difference being though that he ditched his fedora and longcoat. The battle wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing would be how the three of them looked like they emerged from a fictional tale.

The man wearing the brown scarf had blond hair and, from what Rogue could see, a diagonal scar above his right eye. His sharp, pointed canines gleamed in the moonlight filtering in. Rogue was unashamed as he noticed with a faint rush of blood to his face that the man was handsome.

And that the man seemed vaguely familiar, as if they met once when they were younger. As for the duo he was facing, they seemed to be a pair made up of a wizard and a werewolf.

The orange haired man was dressed in a violet suit. He was wearing a pair of wide-rimmed glasses. His friend – at least, Rogue assumed that the bipedal bestial man was his friend – was completely covered in obsidian fur. His honed incisors glowed in his muzzle. His black eyes were piercing as his claws twitched. It was as if he couldn't wait to tear the man apart. Limb by limb, tendon by tendon, sinew by sinew.

"Jet, Droy," The vampire directed his penetrating blue eyes on both of them. "about time I caught up with you two criminals."

"The only criminal here," The wizard in the violet suit – Jet – pushed his glasses up by his index finger as they shone dangerously. "is you."

"How you act so superior when you're no different from the rest of us," The werewolf – Droy – snarled. "you disgust me _Sting Eucliffe." _Droy managed to put enough venom into what was most likely the vampire's name to make it sound like an insult. Rogue was too busy focusing on the name itself to notice.

_Sting Eucliffe?_ Rogue thought as he remembered _why_ the man had seem so familiar. If there was one thing that rogue could never forget, it would be his childhood friend Sting.

No matter how deep he sank into shadows, how hard he tried to push people away, Sting would _always_ be there to pull him back. Although, Rogue didn't remember Sting being a vampire. He would have to ask him about it."

"I may not be perfect," Sting admitted. "but at least I am not a stalker, nor am I a thief."

"We do not stalk anyone!" Jet and Droy exclaimed angrily and in unison. "And those people deserved to be robbed!"

"I have no time for your lies!" Sting snapped. "You are just lucky that I found you instead of Black Steel Gajeel."

If there was one person that garnered more respect from Rogue than Sting, it would have to be the iron-studded man known as Gajeel Redfox. Jet and Droy paled at the mentioned of the man. That is, if it was possible for a werewolf to pale.

"Well," Jet started, pushing his glasses up once more. "I suppose that is lucky."

"Although," Droy interjected thoughtfully. "if it was_ him_, we would be in some _serious_ trouble."

"But since it's _you," _Jet continued, a smirk appearing on his face. "it's _you_ who is the unfortunate one."

The world slowed down in front of Rogue's crimson eyes. It felt as though someone drenched the scene in front of him with molasses. As Sting got into a fighting stance, Jet and Droy charged him. The wizard seemed to be going faster than both his friend and their opponent.

The wizard and werewolf duo seem to be battering the vampire relentlessly. Open gashes forming on his alabaster skin as he bit the wizard's neck, causing him to cry out in agony as the blond smirked boisterously.

The wizard, after recuperating somewhat, charged at Sting. Instead of Jet running into him though, he sent Droy barreling down the alleyway. And straight into Rogue. What happened next caused Rogue to emit a cry of pain as Droy scratched Rogue's arms with his claws and sank his teeth into his shoulder..

The black haired man collapses to the ground as the werewolf looked at him, wide-eyed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of Jet calling for him called him back to them.

"What is it Jet?" Droy asked.

"Black Steel Gajeel is coming," Jet answered breathlessly, sweat forming on his forehead.

Droy flinched. "That isn't good. And where _he_ is, Shrimp is there as well."

Sting chuckled. "Yeah,_ she _may be your friend doing the day, but doing the night, well..."

Sting let the implications of that hang in the air as Jet and Droy panicked and soon fled from the alleyway.

"You may be able to escape me," Sting called after them. "but you won't be able to escape Gajeel!"

Sting laughed cockily to himself before his gaze flitted over Rogue's body, and froze. Rushing over to look at the black haired man, Sting got a good look at the man's face and could feel his breath hitch in his throat. No wonder the man who sold him the ice cream seemed so familiar...

"_Rogue?"_ Sting asked and Rogue noticed that his eyes were still that same attractive color of cerulean.

"Hey Sting," Rogue choked out, the pain of the scratch and bite from the werewolf coursing through his veins. "what's up?"  
>"What's up?!" Sting shouted incredulously as Rogue tried to sit up, but winced at the exertion. Sting wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he leaned him against a wall. "Damn man, you shouldn't strain yourself like that. A werewolf's scratch and bite can prove to be detrimental to the health of a human."<p>

"You're one to talk," Rogue commented before bringing a hand, albeit hesitatingly, to touch the bloodied wound lacing his arm. "you're gotten the worse of it if you ask me."

Sting shook his head. "I'm sorry man."

"What are you sorry for?" Rogue asked.

The blond looked at him seriously for a moment. He sighed. "I was going to apologize for not being able to hear you, but even to those with exceptional senses wouldn't be able to detect you given your ability to so seamlessly fade into the shadows."

"Speaking of enhanced senses," Rogue started as Sting's incisors gleamed. "how long have you been a vampire?"

"Hmm?" Sting asked, taken aback before composing himself. "Oh," He used his tongue to lick one of his sharpened teeth. "I would say I've been a vam...pire..." His eyelids fluttered, becoming half-lidded.

"Sting!" Rogue exclaimed, catching the blond as he started to fall. "What's wrong?"

Rogue resisted the urge to panic. He knew next to nothing about applying first aid to a _human being_. A _vampire _he would have even less luck in dealing with. He examined Sting's body anyway for any noticeable gashes, but found none to be particularly threatening. That's when it hit him.

"When's the last time you drank any blood Sting?" Rogue asked.

Sting grunted. "Mhmm. Don't know. About last night?"

Rogue sighed. "No wonder you're acting so lethargic." The black haired man rolled up his sleeve.

"What do you want me to do with your arm?" Sting asked as he eyed it warily.

"I want you to drink my blood." Rogue answered.

"Wh-what?" Sting looked taken aback by the request. "I can't do that!"

"You can," Rogue pressed as he put his arm closer to Sting's face. "and you will."

Sting didn't get much time to disagree though as his feral vampiristic instincts took over. His fangs sank into a vein in Rogue's arm as the black haired man cried out in subdued pain.

"You taste sweet," Sting commented, causing a crimson shade of color to ebb into Rogue's cheeks. "kind of like chocolate."

As Rogue watched his childhood friend suck his blood, something mortifying occurred. Against his own volition, Rogue let out a filthy moan.

Sting smirked against Rogue's arm. "It would appear that I'm not the only one thinking that this looks homoerotic."

That only caused the color on Rogue's face to darken. "St-sting!"

Retracting his fangs from Rogue's arm, he pushed his hand over his mouth.

"Heh, haven't eaten a meal that delicious in a long time," Sting commented before smirking. "I'll have to suck off you more often."

If at all possible, the crimson blush on Rogue's face turned darker at his childhood friend's innuendo. "St-sting, that's unneccessary." He said before becoming unnerved by Sting's unwavering gaze. "What is it?"

"This," Sting answered, gesturing to the slight gashes in Rogue's arm. He stood up before gesturing to Rogue. "c'mon, let's take care of that."

By the way he was looking at him and his tone of voice, Rogue had a feeling that he didn't have a choice. "You're going to make me come with you no matter what I say, aren't you?" Rogue asked.

"Hmm." Sting said as he helped his friend up. "Interesting proposition."

"What?" Rogue inquired before in dawned on him as a crimson blush bled into his cheeks. "Sting! I never knew you were such a vulgar person."

"A dashing scoundrel of a vulgar person too." Sting added, smirking.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rogue complained.

"I believe the question is more along the lines of what am I going to do about you," Sting said before looking at his wounds and grimacing. "Droy messed you up pretty bad, didn't he?"

"I already told you," Rogue said. "I'm fine."

"I still want to tend to your wounds." Sting pressed.

Rogue sighed. "Fine."

FTFTFTFTFT

As Rogue sat in Sting's living room, his face had a crimson blush. The result of two things. Sting practically _gazing_ at his chest and the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Was it really necessary for me to take me shirt off?"

"Probably not," Sting answered. "but it _does _make it easier to reach the scratches on your arm and bite wounds on your shoulder."

Rogue sighed, deciding to aim for a different topic. "So, how long has it been?"

"I'd say, ever since our last year of high school." Sting answered without so much as looking up from his work. He got up as he applied the last bandage. "there, you can hardly tell that you've been scratched up and bitten by a werewolf, and ravaged by a vampire."

Rogue stuttered. "Y-you did n-not r-ravage me!"

Sting smirked. "But I certainly feel like ravaging you."

Rogue buried his face in his hands. Why, oh why, is he best friend such a pervert? "Something tells me that you may have had a secret crush on me during high school."

To his lack of surprise, Sting didn't so much as bat an eye. "Meanwhile your love for me was _all too obvious."_  
>"Wh-what?" Rogue spluttered. "I was not <em>obvious!"<em>

"The way you would tend to look at me suggests otherwise" Sting said before smirking arrogantly. "then again, _everyone_ want a piece of me."

"I see you're still as arrogant as I remember you being," Rogue commented. "you would think after all these years you would have changed."

"It isn't _my_ fault that I'm dashing and charming," Sting said. "it's the cross I have to bear. Although, it would probably be painful for me to bore a cross."

Rogue got up from the couch he was sitting on. "Well, it's been fun Sting," He headed for the door. "but I think I'm going to leave now. See you later."

However, before he got to the front door, a blond blur appeared in front of him. "I don't think so Rogue."

"I really should be getting home," Rogue pressed. "Frosch will probably be needing some food."

Sting crossed the room and placed his hands on Rogue's shoulders. "I think there is something else on your mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rogue said, crossing his arms. A crimson blush appeared on his face regardless.

Sting moved his hands from Rogue's shoulders to his face. "Man, I've missed this face."

Despite his flustered state, Rogue chuckled. "I didn't know you could sound so...well..._corny_ Sting."

Sting leaned in to one of Rogue's ears and whispered, "And the facial expressions you would make if I were to kiss you and so much more."

"Wh-what?" Rogue stuttered.

"And the way your body would convulse under me," Sting continued, unabashed. "as I whisper the most dirtiest of words into your ear."

Rogue's face became increasingly warm and scarlet at this point. At first, the dark haired man wondered why Sting had stopped speaking, but jumped a bit in surprise when he felt the blond's teeth sink into his shoulder. Of his own volition, Rogue moaned at that.

"Sting, shouldn't -nggh- you be worried about my bite wound?"

The vampire muttered noncommittally. "Vampire saliva helps to clean the wounds just as well as my medicinal supplies."

"If you say so." Rogue murmured, only barely believing what Sting said. The crimson-eyed man moaned again. He could feel Sting smirk against his neck.

"_Someone's_ getting rather excited," Sting commented. "the question is, I wonder _how _excited."

Rogue became wide-eyed as Sting moved one of his hands lower and lower until it hovered over the black haired man's pants. The blond shoved his hand into Rogue's pants and wrapped it around his hardening length. "Hmm, looks like someone really _is_ excited."

The blond surprised Rogue by moving his hand up and down the black haired man's manhood.

"St-sting!" Rogue exclaimed, his voice a bit squeaky in his embarrassed state.

Sting looked at Rogue, his blue eyes half-lidded and hazy with lust. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable? I'll stop if I am. Don't want to force you into anything."

"N-no!" Rogue spluttered. "It's just...I think you're being rather..._forward_...to be honest."

"Forward?" Sting repeated before releasing his hold on Rogue's manhood. "Sorry about that Rogue."

Sting backed away from him, allowing him clear access to the door. "You can leave now if you-mmphf?!"

This time, it was _Rogue_ who surprised _Sting_ as the black haired man pressed his lips against Sting's. "For being an insatiable pervert, who know you would have a streak of honor in you?"

A light shade of pink spread itself across the blond's cheeks. "Well, to be honest, you tend to bring out the best in my Ryos."

Rogue tilted his head to the side quizzically. His heart thumped in his chest at the vampire's usage of one of his names. When other people said it, it was simple courtesy. But when Sting said it, a shiver went down Rogue's spine. "That's ironic given how _I _always felt that _you_ were the one who pulled out the best in me."

Sting had a small smile on his face. "I guess we bring the best out of each other."

"Yep," Rogue agreed. "after all," He kissed Sting on the lips again. "light cannot exist without the darkness."

"You may say that you embody the darkness," Sting said before his smiled widened and Rogue was reminded once of the cheerful child that the blond once was. "but to be honest, I've never known anyone who shines as bright."

Rogue blushed at that. "Thank you."

Sting leveled his gaze at him. "I mean it."

"O-okay!" Rogue exclaimed, holding his hands up defensively. "Never doubted it for a second."

Sting smiled. "Good. Anyway...I guess I'll...see you later?"

Rogue smirked before he kissed Sting again. "Yes, see you later."

Rogue opened the door and before he closed it, he turned back to Sting as he leaned against it. "I guess I'll see you at the ice cream shop tomorrow and," He started to scratch the back of his neck. "mind if I have your cell phone number?"

As Sting smiled, muttered a "sure", and went to grab his phone, Rogue felt his heart beat faster.

"See you tomorrow." Sting said after they exchanged numbers.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Rogue said before he impulsively hugged the blond.

At first surprised, Sting wrapped his arms around the black haired man.

"I've missed you Sting," Rogue mumbled against the blond's shoulder. "more than you can probably know."

"I've missed you too _Ryos."_ Sting said, purposefully using Rogue's other name.

Rogue pulled away before pressing a chaste kiss against the vampire's mouth.

The two bid their final farewells, promised to meet again tomorrow, and felt as if they were walking on clouds.

FTFTFTFTFT

Rogue started up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he petted his cat Frosch. As he recounted the events of the day, he smiled. Turning over to his side as Frosch hopped off the bed, the crimson-eyed man smiled as he soon descended into sleep. In his dreams, a certain vampire made an appearance.

FTFTFTFTFT

Sting stepped out of the shower, water droplets in his hair and some remaining on his torso. A simple white towel was wrapped around his waist as he stepped into his bedroom. When he did, he found that Lector was looking at him with an odd look.

"What?" Sting asked before Lector moved closer in the direction of the living room.

"Oh," Sting murmured as he realized what Lector was referring to. He smiled broadly. "who knew hunting down some criminals would reunite you with your best friend?"

Lector leveled his gaze at his owner.

"And who knows," Sting said before looking up at the ceiling. "maybe something more."

Lector yawned before curling up on Sting's bed and quickly falling asleep.

Sting smiled as he petted his cat before changing into his clothes. He hopped into his bed himself before falling asleep. A certain black haired ice cream man making a visit in his dreams.

**Author's Notes: Sometimes, I wonder what I am doing with my life. Honestly, I don't think I would of written this (mainly because I pair Sting and Yukino and Rogue with Minerva) but the prompt of an alternate universe piqued my imagination.**

**Cover Art? Google Search: Vanilla.**


End file.
